A new , old life
by SupernaturalGirl2013
Summary: Rewriting. Used to be What did I do? Victoria got her Bella, what happend? Her revenge killing her or something else? Whats with this new vampire in Bella's life? Did Edward come back? Or is he gone forever? But forever is a long time. Read and find out..
1. Three Days

__

I do not own anything. I decided to rewrite this story. I reread most of the reviews and noticed that people actually liked this story. I think my problem was that I was trying to write two stories at the same time. So I'm gonna focus on this one before I do anymore.

* * *

"Get away from me, Victoria!" I screamed.

"Oh? Why, my dear?" Victoria said, her voice sending shivers down my spine. Her voice sounded more like it belonged to a five year old.

"Edward will get you for this!" I yelled again. I shook with fear, but tried to hide it.

"My dear, Edward is never coming back for you." She stepped closer, smiling. Her smile was so big I could see all her teeth.

I fell back, but she caught me and as she did she brought her teeth to my throat. " Y-y-yes, h-he w-will come!" I stammered as I struggled to get away from her.

"Bella, you are not gonna get away from me, I'm a thousand times stronger than you!" She sneered at me, her teeth on my throat ready to bite me.

"NO!" I screamed louder. But she hadn't bit me, she was still holding me, not like Edward used to harder and rougher.

"Bella, I'm thinking, maybe making you a vampire would upset Edward more. So I'm gonna turn you into one of us." I could hear the smile in her voice as she sunk her teeth in my neck. As her fangs sank into my flesh I heard screaming knowing it was me. I couldn't stop as I felt the venom rush through my veins.

"Man! Bella, you scream loud! Lets get you some where you can scream and not be heard." Victoria said as she picked me up, and ran some where, I don't know was in to my pain.. I felt her set me down, but as she did my world went black.

****

Three days later

All I could was scream all day for the three days, of my transformation. When I 'woke up' I wasn't surprised that I was in a middle of a meadow. As I looked around I realized that I was in our meadow, Edward and mine. I cringed as I thought of his name. I could hear all the animals, the wind. I was about to smile when the past three day came back to me. I remembered that Victoria had bit me.

I was about to cry when I smelt blood, I could tell that it wasn't human, it was much sweeter. It was a moose. Before I could stop myself I was running at incredible speed, towards the moose. It just stood there, frozen. I sunk my teeth in the moose and I savored the blood. When I finished my throat stopped burning.

"Man, that was quite a show" said a booming voice behind me.

I spun around and there stood a little girl.

* * *

Please review. Again for some.


	2. New Friends

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

_"Man, that was quite a show," said a booming voice behind me. _

_I spun around and there stood a little girl. _

There stood what looked like a 14-year-old-small-for-her-age girl. She had brownish hair with red highlights, it was in a high pony tail and is was at the middle of her back. She was wearing a beautiful baby blue sun dress with little pink flowers on it. Her eyes, were reddish topaz, which could only mean one thing.

_She's a vampire. _I thought."Who are you?" I asked, my voice sounding stronger than I felt.

"I'm Melanie!" she says cheery. Her eyes got big and she smiled huge. "You're a new vampires, right?"

"What do you mean little girl?" I asked.

"Don't call me little girl. I'm older than you." She smirked.

"Not by much is that your eyes are telling me, and if you were human I would be older than you!" I laughed.

"What's is your name?" she asked her happy, bubbleness never ending.

"Bella," I said.

"Bella, I like that name," she smiled.

"Melanie?"

"Yea, Bella?"

"What is your diet?" I said, not really wanting to know the answer but did at the same time.

"Animals, why?" She looked confused. " Why would anyone want to drink human blood!" She made a face.

"Good now, um..." I said thinking.

"Yea, Bella?"

"Um.. what is your power? You seem to know exactly where I was. Can you tell the future?"

"No, I can sense powers, but I can't tell what the power is. And I didn't know where you were. I was hunting." She smiled as she looked at me.

"Oh. Were you hunting that moose?" I smirk.

Melanie laughed. "I was. But you got to it first. I think I can find something else anyway."

"Sorry about that. Hey. Do you want to meet my father?" She just shrugged.

"Is he human?" I nodded. "Well… we can't. I may not like human blood but I haven't feed in a while. I don't want to hurt your father."

"Alright. I guess I shouldn't either. But I should at least call him. I haven't seen him for a while. Oh no! What if Victoria got him." I stand there scared for my father's life. "I have to see him."

We were running to my house when Melanie suddenly stopped. "Bella, do you smell that?" She asked I could tell she was completely scared, like she was going to die…again.

"Um.." I sniffed. "No, sorry Mel." I was so confused. What could scare a vampire? Then the smell hit me. It was so hot that I had to cover my nose. It was so stinky smelled like a wet dog. I look around and see a huge wolf the size of a grizzle bear come out of the woods.

"Who are you?" Melanie said, looking toward the grizzle wolf.

This thing took one look at me and it's eyes got really big. The thing ran away, only to come back again. This time as a man, a half-dressed man.

"Sam?" I asked. I know him, he was that one that found me after Ed- he left me. I tried not to think his name.

"Bella? What happened to you?" He asked surprised, but he sounded pissed.

"I'm a vampire now, are you a dog?" I asked.

"No, I'm a werewolf. How did this happen? Who is this other vampire?" He asked still sounding surprised and pissed.

I looked over at Melanie. "This is Melanie. She is a newborn like me, but she is older."

" What is your diet, bloodsucker?" He asked hostile.

" Animals," Melanie said with care." What's it to you _dog?_"

"I protect this area. I smelt vampires close to the Charlie's place. I wanted to make sure everything was alright. I'll tell your father that I found you, again. And that your alright. Bella, remember NO human blood." he said then he changed back into a werewolf.

"We're going to see him right now!" I yelled after Sam as Melanie and I watched his retreating form.

"Man! He stinks!" I said as he retreated. "Well, shall we?"

"Sure, Can't wait." After that we didn't talk till we got to my house. It was kind of awkward. I was thinking about how I knew Sam from when he found me. But I never knew there was such things as werewolves. I should have known.

" Dad! Are you home?" I opened the door and stepped in.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie's voice. I smelt him, he smelled of home. Earth and paper.

"Yea, it's me dad," I walking to him, and gave him a big hug.

"Where have you been?" He asked surprised by my huge hug.

"Sorry, dad. I was kidnapped and then Melanie helped me out." I smiled like it was no big deal. But of course he got really mad.

"Do you know who kidnapped you?" he asked in total cop mode. I almost laughed, like he could ever catch who kidnapped me. I'm surprised he didn't notice anything different. But I'm glad he didn't.

"UGH! Dad I just got back could you meet my friend, and then deal with it?" I ask groaning.

"Yea, fine, who is this Melanie? I want to thank her for saving my little girl," he smiled.

"Melanie!" I yelled, and saw her cringe, I looked over at her apologetically. She nodded so fast Charlie didn't see. She came in, with a big smile on her face.

"Charlie?" she asked

"Yea, nice to meet you, Melanie," he shook her hand.

" Dad? Can I spend the night at Mel's?" I asked, nervous.

"Yes, you can. Make sure you keep her save for me Melanie." He says as me and Melanie run out of the house.

"My house?" asked Melanie.

"Yea, you do have a house right?" I asked.

"Yea, let's go," she smiled and we slowed to a walk.

* * *

_**Hoped you liked this chapter. Please review**_


End file.
